


Perfect Imperfections

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Coach Dean, Fluff, Grad Student Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Resolved Insecurities, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a graduate student teaching Intro to Calculus. He’s hard-working and awkward and shy, tends to avoid the gossip among his students, though he can’t help but pay attention when they bring up the assistant coach of the rugby team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Čeština available: [Dokonalé nedokonalosti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735402) by [somebodyloving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving)



> The title is a lyric from the song "All Of Me" by John Legend. Thank you MK and R for giving this a look!

Cas saunters into the lecture hall fifteen minutes early as per usual, his tumbler of strong black coffee nestled in one hand and a stack of papers in his opposite. His hair is wild but that’s normal too; not much to be done when those tufts have got a mind of their own. At least his shirt’s been decently ironed and his jeans are clean and fresh. He’s sure he smells of citrus and soap when he takes his place at the podium up front.

“Morning, Cas!” a student greets, which prompts all of her friends to follow suit.

Cas smiles at their enthusiasm, truly impressive for nine in the morning. “Hello,” he gives a little nod, then leans forward amiably onto his forearms. “How was practice? Long as usual?”

The group of five girls - all freshman athletes, members of the university’s varsity swim team - is always in class almost twenty minutes early after their practice ends at half-past eight. They’re friendly too, sitting in the front rows, with their breakfast burritos and bottles of juice. Cas can’t even imagine how they stay awake in class but they manage admirably every time.

“Yup,” the brunette laughs. Her name is Krissy and this morning she’s burrowed inside a giant grey sweatshirt. “Two-and-a-half hours too long,” she crinkles her nose while opening a Power Bar.

“Hey, at least we saw ‘em for a bit today,” her teammate Sarah points out with a grin. The other four then chime in eagerly and Cas observes them, quirking an eyebrow.

“Saw who?” he hedges to ask.

All five perk up like a mob of meerkats.

“Oh my god,” comes the first reply, from Alex, whose cheeks are flushed. “Cas, the _rugby_ team,” she says, and Cas can’t tell if she’s colored pink because of January weather or the people she saw. Maybe both.

“No, wait,” Hailey counters, “not the _team_.” Sarah gives her a look. “Alright, fine. Yeah, definitely the team but come _on_ , it’s their assistant coach.”

Now it’s Cas’ turn to perk up. “The, ah, assistant coach?”

Krissy peers at him like she’s suspicious only to be distracted by Jenna’s sigh. “He’s _beautiful_ ,” Jenna declares, curling a strand of blonde hair around her fingers. “Even his name is stupidly hot. I mean, _Dean_. _Winchester_. Dreamy much?”

“Thank god for rugby uniforms.”

“Uh, don’t you think it’d be better with _swimming_?”

“Yeah, but swimming doesn’t get you dirty.”

They giggle in sync. “Amen to that.”

Cas ducks his head to stare at his notes, flipping the first page over without any real purpose. When he glances up, Krissy catches his eye, a mischievous little smirk on the curve of her lips. “Guys, I _think_ we’re making Cas blush,” which, of course, cues a chorus of ‘aww’s.

“Cas, you don’t think Coach Winchester’s cute?”

“Dude, everybody thinks he’s cute.”

Cas certainly knows that most people _think_ so. After all, it’s a running joke that the rugby team boasts a game attendance second only to football, despite its losing streak. It’s no secret that the draw’s not the game, whose rules Cas is sure are lost on most. It’s not even the players, really, which is the crazy part; it’s actually the coach - no, assistant coach - who has a fanbase of steadfast loyalty.

“Their next game’s on Sunday, I think.”

Hailey nods and smiles. “We’re going, right?”

“Heard the girls on the soccer team talk about making shirts.”

“Ugh, they would,” Krissy huffs in disdain, then after a pause, “We’re making a banner.”

They settle eventually, once their classmates file in and Cas calls for their attention to begin. They listen raptly to his explanations and take diligent notes on the quotient rule, but a small part of Cas’ chest is still aflutter at the mention of Dean.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

With the rugby season well underway, his students’ commentaries continue into the next class. Cas tries not to eavesdrop and rifles through his papers instead, although it’s difficult to ignore them completely when they’re waxing poetic about “apple green eyes.”

“They’re _insane_ ,” Alex gushes on Wednesday, “and I don’t even like long lashes on guys.”

“You don’t? I think they’re so pretty,” Sarah twirls her pencil and chews on granola. “I heard his tee ball team likes to call him Rapunzel and he just _lets_ them. Isn’t that like the best _and_ worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

Jenna sets down her coffee very, very slowly. “What. Tee ball. Team.”

“The team of five-year-old girls he coaches on Saturdays ‘cause he’s a life ruiner,” Hailey sighs. From the way they all groan in unison Cas would think they were in serious pain.

“Why is he perfect,” Alex whines.

Hailey nods sympathetically. “Million dollar question.”

“Is he dating anyone?” Krissy wonders out loud, sipping her chocolate milk through an orange straw. It’s offensively bright, Cas notes abruptly - the exact same shade as a traffic cone.

“No idea, but whoever he is is damn lucky,” Sarah says. She wads up her trash into a tight ball to throw in the nearest bin, a perfect shot.

“He? How’d you know it’s a he?”

Sarah shrugs and leans back in her chair. “A couple of my friends on the team said he’s dating a guy. I guess they asked him about it once? Apparently it’s serious.”

“I wonder what he’s like,” Alex reaches for her scone. “The boyfriend, I mean.” She takes a thoughtful bite. The “I bet he’s gorgeous” comes out muffled but her teammates agree, vocally and otherwise.

“Gotta be if he’s dating Dean.”

“They probably play rugby together.”

“Maybe he bakes cookies for the tee ball team.”

“Either way, he’s a guaranteed hottie.”

Cas is admittedly relieved when the rest of the class come trickling in. The short quiz he gives every week is practically a godsend today with how it deflects the attention.

The following week brings a wave midterms, during which the only questions the girls seem to have are related to derivatives and limits and rates. Cas is happy to answer them all, grateful for a change in topic of discussion. Except once the stress and worries settle, the focus turns back to a certain coach.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

That Friday finds Cas at home and exhausted, having offered extended office hours and a generous review session that was well attended. He has eighty exams to grade, albeit with the help of his T.A. Garth. He still has to check for accuracy and make sure they were consistent and fair with the points.

He’s buried in a mountain of papers when the clock shows six, six-thirty, seven. He misses the door clicking open and shut, the footsteps approaching across the hardwood.

“Didn’t you get the memo that it’s Friday, Cas?”

His pen freezes in mid-air, his lips curling up at the familiar voice. He smells the dirt and sweat before he sees anything but doesn’t find it as gross as he would on someone else.

“You’re kind of late,” he teases instead, reaching out to twist his fingers in a grass-stained shirt.

“I know, I’m sorry.” A hand lifts up to find Cas’ wrist, wrapping warmly around it. “Totally my fault. I promised the guys that we’d have a friendly before the weekend.” A shadow drapes over Cas’ face as a kiss is pressed to the apple of one cheek. “Forgive me, please, professor?”

Cas attempts to feign indecision but his already smiling face sort of gives things away.

“I forgive you,” he says nonetheless, before tugging his boyfriend close. “I missed you today,” he murmurs and feels Dean smile against his skin.

“Missed you too,” Dean kisses him again - on the lips this time, a soft, chaste touch. “Miss you all the time,” he confesses roughly, then sits beside Cas, looping an arm around him.

Cas snuggles in to drop his head on Dean’s shoulder. “How was the team today?”

Dean chuckles, ruffling Cas’ hair. “Well, they’re getting better. We might win on Sunday.”

Cas is aware that, as assistant coach, Dean has to defer most training decisions to Zachariah. But when Zachariah retires next year and Dean gets undoubtedly promoted to head coach, the team will be able to grow and not be pressured by the stodgy rules in place.

“How were _your_ kids?” Dean asks then, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas sighs, leaning into the touch, realizing at last just how tired he is.

“They all took the midterm, no absences. I’ll need them graded by Sunday night.”

“Hmm,” Dean kisses his temple, affectionate as always, his warmth enveloping Cas all sure and snug. “Can I convince you to take a break? I’ll make some dinner,” he offers kindly. He rises from the couch, presumably to go shower, but holds onto Cas’ hand, their fingers hooked together.

“Something to eat would be nice,” Cas says, blushing when his stomach grumbles as if proving his point.

“Done,” Dean smiles at him, reluctantly releasing their grasp. “I’ll be right back,” he heads down their hallway, pulling off his shirt to toss in the hamper.

Cas stares as his boyfriend leaves, at the sinewy muscles of his back and the freckles dotting skin like constellations. Those shorts are dangerously low and heat rushes to Cas’ face as he turns away. It’s ridiculous that after three years Dean still makes him feel like a teenager, yet the quickness of his heart is fairly short-lived when he recalls all the things he’s overheard.

_I bet Dean’s boyfriend is gorgeous_.

_He’s definitely a guaranteed hottie_.

Cas looks at his glasses on the coffee table, the lenses huge and thickly rimmed, peeks at his t-shirt and well worn sweatpants then tries in vain to tame his hair.

It’s no use, of course. Obviously. He appears sufficiently rumpled as it is so actual fatigue is no help at all.

Cas sighs and slumps against the couch as the shower starts in the bathroom down the hall.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Coming to the game tomorrow?” Dean asks that night once they’re settled in bed. “Lily was asking about you. They all were, actually. They like you more than me.”

Cas pictures the girls on the team, with their tee ball uniforms and baseball caps and missing front teeth and rambunctiousness. They’re always scrambling for him to hold them, which isn’t anything to complain about.

“They adore you,” he simply says, half-lying on Dean’s broad chest and sleepy enough that the words come as a yawn.

“Yeah?” Dean puts a hand on Cas’ waist. “And what about you? You like me too?”

“You know I do,” Cas raises his head so that he’s looking at Dean as he says it.

“Good,” Dean replies happily then shifts them around to hover over Cas.

Cas gasps at the change in position but doesn’t really mind when Dean leans down to kiss him. 

In fact, the playfulness makes him laugh, especially the tickling sensations on his neck.

“Dean,” he pushes Dean’s shoulder, a gentle shove that’s equally teasing. Dean responds with a soft little nip that draws a yelp from Cas’ throat. “ _Dean_ ,” he admonishes, still letting Dean’s lips trail to his collarbone. “I can’t go to the game with a hickey.”

“Mm, but you’re so pretty.”

“Dean Winchester, there are _parents_.”

Dean sighs dramatically against his skin, though the lighthearted tone with which he murmurs “Fine” is a clear indication he isn’t mad at all. “Just a couple more,” he says instead, kissing the sharp line of Cas’ jaw.

It’s only when those lips brush right below his eyes that Cas shies away, turning his head. 

“Cas?” Dean wrinkles his brow, bracing his weight on both his hands. “Babe, what’s the matter?” he asks, but Cas feels embarrassed… Too self-conscious.

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” he says, even though he can tell that Dean doesn’t buy it. He stubbornly stays quiet while Dean curls up behind him, working one arm under Castiel’s torso to fit better against Cas’ body.

“Sweetheart,” Dean noses his shoulder. “You sure nothing’s bothering you?”

Cas can sense his resolve start to weaken but takes a breath and lets it pass. There’s no point in ranting to Dean when it feels rather petty and childish to begin with.

“I’m sure,” he manages to say.

Dean pauses. Waits. “Okay.” He doesn’t add anything to it, just keeps his presence solid and steady, showering Cas with a reverent affection as his fingers drift and curve around his hip. And that’s the thing; Dean always treats Cas like he’s _beautiful_ and everything good. Except right now, Cas feels like a fraud - because he’s awkward and disheveled all the time and he- Whereas Dean is… he’s-

“They’ll never believe it.”

The words fall before he can stop them, and then Cas is turning around in Dean’s arms.

“Believe what?” his boyfriend asks, forehead creased in curiosity

Cas rests a palm on Dean’s left chest, calming himself with the heartbeat underneath.

“Baby,” Dean prompts indulgently. “Believe what?” he says again.

“That we’re together,” Cas finally says and then there’s a hand gently cupping his face. 

“What?” Dean frowns, confused. “Wait, who are we talking about?”

Cas evades Dean’s gaze and worries his lip. “I just… overheard things.”

“Yeah, but who… Is it Roman? Do I need to hurt someone?”

Cas huffs and shakes his head. “Definitely not. It isn’t like that.”

“Okay,” Dean leans in close. “Alright, then tell me what it is.”

“It’s…” He falters out of shyness, but Dean waits patiently for him to go on. “It’s silly. Some kids in class- They had these… speculations about who you might be dating. And how- How the guy must be very handsome a-and…” he uses air quotes, “a ‘guaranteed hottie.’”

“Really,” Dean raises an eyebrow, mouth curling in a crooked smile. “So, you’re being all blushy because… they’re right?”

“Dean, don’t tease.”

Dean laughs, mellow and sweet. “I mean it, Cas. You’re pretty gorgeous, you know.”

“I…” Castiel squints.

“What, you don’t believe me?”

In lieu of a reply, Cas stares at the logo on Dean’s shirt, faded from washes and trips to the gym and soft beneath his fingertips. “M’not the one people would expect- I’m quiet and a bookworm and… and my hair refuses to lie straight and the bags under my eyes-”

“Which I love.”

Cas blinks then frowns, face falling sadly. “They make me look like I haven’t slept.”

“Well, I kinda think they’re adorable.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Because it’s true.”

Cas tries to shy away again when Dean comes close, but ends up slumping into him and the soothing embrace. He doesn’t fight it when Dean presses his lips to his persistent insecurities. Dean was always more stubborn than him. Always stubborn in loving him.

“You don’t sleep ‘cause you care so much. You spend hours explaining things and drawing little cartoons in the margins to cheer them up. Your students love you and you’re fucking brilliant and I’m honestly crazy about you. You even bake cookies for my tee ball girls when you don’t have to. You’re all heart, Cas.”

Cas buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “They did… guess right about the cookies.”

Dean laughs and kisses his hair, the two of them fitting like puzzle pieces. “Don’t worry about stuff like that. I love everything about you, even when you’re grumpy.”

“I’m never _grumpy_ ,” Cas mumbles.

Dean grins. “Whatever you say.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Monday morning is always rushed, after resting on the weekend and sleeping in and watching his boyfriend coach two games. Cas is still on time in getting to campus, although breathless from walking too briskly in the cold. The tip of his nose is a raspberry pink and the same goes for his students sitting in class.

It would’ve been better had he remembered his coffee, but it’s on their kitchen counter, gone cold by now. He makes a mental note to swing by the café as he packs up after lecture along with the kids.

“If you have any questions about your exams, please drop by my office hours or email me. We will continue with this chapter on Wednesday so check your syllabus for the pages…”

He trails off at the gasps erupting conspicuously around the room. An “oh my god” sneaks in there somewhere and when he looks up, he can quickly see why.

“Dean?” he blinks in surprise, mouth parting at Dean’s approach. His blue eyes widen at Dean’s appearance, hair damp with sweat and misty rain and a streak of dirt across one cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“You forgot your coffee,” Dean says matter-of-factly, placing a sealed latte on the edge of the podium. He hadn’t bothered to change before fetching the coffee in order to catch Cas at the end of class.

“Oh,” Cas smiles at the drink, no doubt still hot from his favorite haunt. “You didn’t have to do that, Dean.”

Dean mirrors the soft expression. “Yeah, I did.”

Cas is aware of the eyes on them, which is why he blushes when Dean’s hand brushes his. It isn’t like they can kiss - as much as they want to, it’s inappropriate - but that doesn’t stop Dean from winking and dropping a quiet, “See you at home, sweetheart.”

“See you later,” Cas ducks his head, heart racing fast and twitching happily. He spares a glance to watch Dean leave and realizes that everyone is rooted to their spots.

He clears his throat and rubs his neck. “I’ll, ah, see you on Wednesday.”

There’s a very low “ _Dude_ ” from a jock in the back and widened eyes that follow him out. Hailey silently gives him a thumbs up while her friends all exclaim, “They’re so _cute_.”

Cas smiles.

Yes, they are.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/137442712890)
> 
> This was a commission for the lovely [Roo](http://cassammydean.tumblr.com). I'm currently offering fic commissions to support Random Acts. Check [here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/fic-commissions) if you'd like to commission me!
> 
> As always, please do leave me kudos, comments, and love. :)


End file.
